1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tie locking device, and more particularly to a tie locking device in which the press cover can be easily pressed down onto the main body to fix the tie in a tightened state.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tie, rope or the like is used to tie an article. A locking device can be used in cooperation with the tie to tighten and fix the article. The locking device includes a main body and a shift member equipped with a lock head. One end of the shift member is pivotally rotatably connected with the main body. After the rope is passed through the main body to tie the article, a worker pulls up the shift member, whereby one end of the shift member bites the rope. Then the worker can use a key to rotate the lock head to lock the shift member and keep the rope bitten by the shift member.
When the worker holds the main body and pulls up the shift member to bite the rope with both hands, it is very hard for the worker to further use the key to rotate the lock head. As well known by those who are skilled in this field, after the shift member is pulled up to bite the rope and then locked to keep the rope fixed, the locking device will protrude from the main body to enlarge the volume In this case, during transfer, the locking device is likely to collide with other objects. As a result, the lock device may be damaged to unlock the shift member. Under such circumstance, the rope will be released to untie the article. This is not what we expect.
The conventional tie locking device has some shortcomings in use and structural design that needs to be overcome. It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide a tie locking device to eliminate the shortcomings existing in the conventional tie locking device so as to widen the application range of the tie locking device. For example, in the conventional tie locking device, the shift member is pulled up to bite the rope (or the tie). In contrast, the tie locking device of the present invention employs a press cover, which is pressed down to bite the tie. Therefore, the lock head will not protrude from the main body so that the volume is minified without occupying much room. In this case, the locking device is prevented from colliding with other objects and protected from being damaged. Moreover, in operation of the locking device, a worker can press the press cover and the main body with one hand and use a key to rotate the lock head and lock the press cover with the other hand. Therefore, the operation of the tie locking device of the present invention is simple.